


Intergalactic Toys

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Or at least Gai does, Polyamorous Rangers, Post-Canon, Public Hand Jobs, The Gokaigers finally do Akibaranger, Timeline What Timeline, millipedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Ahim and Luka hit an intergalactic sex toy shop, and came home with lots of goodies to share between them and with the others. First chapter has a mini-adventure and some mild discussion of sexuality, but no actual porn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of fics featuring Ahim and Luka, but the other Gokaigers may join in at some point. There will be a variety of toys and kinks represented, and tags for them will be added as they are posted. The assumptions going into this are: the Zangyack are defeated, but they still have their powers; they are in a big 6-way polyamorous relationship, but primary couplings are Ahim/Luka, Don/Gai, and Marv/Joe. 
> 
> Let's see if I can fill in any missing configurations of Gokaigers in the relationship canonical tags.
> 
> Also I enjoy making up aliens, so no you haven't missed anything if you haven't heard of giant millipede aliens in the show.

Shopping had been quite thrilling at this trading post. It was quite the distance from Earth, but it was always worth the trip once a month. There was even some produce from Famille that could be found there. One fruit in particular, it was rather similar to Earth’s pomelo, but sweeter and more jelly in texture. It was said to be an aphrodisiac, as well. So even if it reminded Ahim of home, it had its other benefits as well. 

The six Gokaigers met up in the docking bay where the Galleon was moored. Luka wrapped her arm around Ahim’s shoulders. Together they held a couple tote bags which contained the spoils of a very successful shopping adventure, including a couple of the aforementioned fruits dangling from a mesh bag. Ahim couldn’t wait to try them.

Don and Joe came along next, weighted down with groceries. Joe had a bag of flour over one shoulder, and a bag in his hand. Don had probably a few too many bags. Some were looped over his arms, and others he was hugging against his chest. “Luka! I thought you were going to help with the groceries!” Don whined.

“Ooops, my bad. I forgot,” Luka replied. She didn’t sound sorry or that she forgot at all. 

Don puffed out his cheeks in a pout and made his way inside, followed by Joe. He just gave the two girls a stoic nod. A moment or two later, they could hear Don’s wail from within, as well as a clatter of kitchen supplies. It was immediately followed by Joe yelling at him. Ahim and Luka looked at each other and giggled.

Ahim enjoyed watching the people from other worlds come and go. Some were humans from various planets, others were far more curious in origin. She watched what could only be described in terms from Earth as a giant millipede traverse a walkway to its own boxy ship in the next bay. It stood probably Ahim’s height, but many many many times longer. The first dozen feet of its exoskeloton were draped in fine fabric like a human noble might wear a cape, but once it ended, the rest of the being was covered in painted designs that glinted brightly in the docking bay. 

Luka gasped. “Those are jewels! You think she’d miss a few?” Clearly they’d been looking at the same being. “I’ve seen them before. I think she’s probably the daughter of a rich merchant. She’s wearing the wrong colors to be noble…”

Ahim was slightly surprised to see that Luka knew so much about a race such as this, but considering they encrusted themselves in jewels as a fashion statement, not too much.

They continued to watch as the being’s body continued along the walkway. It seemed endless. The designs became less dense as they went along her body. Her feet scuttled along rapidly, filling the docking bay with a clattering sound that echoed off the roof. 

It took a solid five minutes for her rear end to finally be seen, which was capped off by one quite large gem, the likes of which Ahim had never seen before. Luka’s face lit up. She really was quite pretty when she was scheming like this. “Luka, we must let her go on her way,” Ahim admonished her. She turned her face toward her own and kissed her. Luka whined a little, but she didn’t argue with the kiss.

Once the being was safely on her ship, they opened the crossing path again for pedestrians which flowed their way. Captain Marvelous was easy to spot in his red coat, as was Gai in that shiny silver shirt of his. Gai flitted around and jumped from either side of Marvelous like an excited bee.

When Gai stopped whatever non-stop chatter he’d been pelting Marvelous with, he finally spotted the girls waiting for them and ran up to them. “Did you guys see that? That was so cool!” 

“Yeah! The gems on her scales are worth millions of zenni each!” Luka gushed.

“Wait, those are real diamonds?” Gai asked.

“No, they’re better than diamonds. They’re Quatarian Crystals. The Zangayck Empire powered their ships on them, but since they’re gone, people can use them the way they used to,” Don replied. He had re-emerged from the ship, the evidence of his earlier misadventure still lingered in the form of a green jam smear on his cheek. 

“Here,” Ahim said. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped it off for him.

“Ah, thanks,” he replied. His cheeks turned a little pink.

“But I found something even cooler! Watch this!” He set his bags down on the ground and struck a pose with his arms wide. 

“Akibaaaaaranger!” he shouted triumphantly. The gestures were strange, but proper enough for a Sentai, Ahim supposed.

“Eh? Akibaranger? We’ve never heard of them!”

“They’re unofficial,” Marvelous added, once he’d finally caught up. “It’s a bunch of losers that fight battles inside their own head.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re not true to the heart of Sentai!” Gai said, grabbing onto the front of Marvelou’s coat. Marvelous uncrossed his arms and pushed Gai off of him. “Look at this!” He dug around in his bag for a moment and pulled out a heavily detailed action figure. 

But the story summary Gai was about to lay out was interrupted by an explosion in the next bay, the same one the being with all the crystals had entered. Armed men were storming it. Clearly the display of wealth had drawn a lot of attention. Civilizations that had been oppressed by the Zangyack had only just started to regain their footing, and desperate people did desperate things.

Joe stuck his head out of the door. “Trouble?”

“Yeah. Let’s move,” Marvelous said, and started running back in the direction they’d come.

Without much thought, Ahim and Luka dropped their bags where they stood, and followed the boys toward where smoke was trailing out of the Quartarian ship, weapons at hand. 

Enjoying their new toys would have to wait. There were people that were doing something they didn’t like, so they had to go bust them up.


	2. Fooling around under a blanket with others in the room

The fight was a little intense for not transforming, but normal humans with normal guns didn’t usually require it in their experience. And transforming just made it unfair and less fun, as Marvelous put it.

Finally, they were ready to disembark once the Quartarian ship had undocked itself and left the trading post safely. Ahim and Luka got comfortable on the sofa while Joe got busy in the kitchen on a cake. Marv took his usual seat while he and Don discussed where they were going next. Gai disappeared into his room, probably finding just the right place to put his new figures among the memorabilia for the other Sentai that they’d found across the galaxy.

Ahim tucked herself in the corner of the couch, and invited Luka to sit on her lap. Luka brought a blanket with her, with a big grin on her face. Ahim couldn’t help but return it. She had a feeling she knew what Luka was after. Once they were safely hidden under the blanket, Luka took Ahim’s hands and ran them over her shirt. Ahim had guessed right. 

“So daring, Luka,” Ahim whispered in her ear. “Do you think you can keep a straight face?”

“Is that a challenge?” Luka replied.

“It could be,” Ahim answered, still sounding innocent and proper as always.

Luka let go of Ahim’s hands and let them go where they pleased. She used her shoulders and knees to tent the blanket up so the others couldn’t see anything going on underneath. And having her legs up would give Ahim easy access. 

“So, which of our new additions did you want to try first?” Ahim asked. Her hands came down on top of, and then back up under Luka’s shirt. 

“I want to see how much of the expanding one you can take,” Luka answered.

Ahim roughly pinched Luka’s nipple. “I’m insulted by the proposition that you don’t think I can.”

“Ah, you’re right, I shouldn’t underestimate you.”

Ahim’s hands moved more gently after that, seemingly sated by her concession. One stayed on Luka’s breast, and the other moved down to unbutton her shorts. She was delighted to find that Luka hadn’t been wearing underwear. “Oh my,” Ahim whispered. She traced down between her legs, and between her lips. She felt Luka’s stomach twitch a bit at her light touches.

“You’re mean,” Luka whined.

“Oh, were we in a hurry?” Ahim asked, innocent as can be. She pushed her finger deeper between her legs, and found Luka was already very wet. “Ah, did shopping already get you going?” 

“You were being super hot!” Luka protested. “I’m only human!”

“What was I doing that was so hot?” Ahim decided to coax details out of her from her clit.

“Um, well, when you were handling those dildoes, I kinda wanted to see you handling a real dick,” Luka’s voice wavered but only slightly. Ahim glanced around. Don and Marvelous seemed to have set the course they wanted, and had turned to playing cards. Don whined while he was losing miserably.

“Oh, should we invite one of the gentleman to join us?” They had been having so much fun on their own, they hadn’t really considered it yet. She occasionally had sex with one of them when she was looking for something only one of them could offer. But it was always Luka in the end.

“I think that could be fun,” Luka said with a smirk. In response, Ahim pushed her fingers lower between Luka’s legs and found her entrance. 

Luka gripped Ahim’s thighs to try to keep from making any noises. Watching Luka try to keep in control was funny. “Which of them should we ask?” Ahim pressed.

“Doc’s head would probably explode.”

“True, but he has some creations that are quite fun.”

“That’s right,” Luka agreed. In the storage area of his Racer were a few… interesting devices that made the need for typical male anatomy obsolete.

“But Joe has impressive endurance.” Ahim gave Luka’s clit a bit more direct attention.

“Oh, yeah he does,” Luka moaned a little. “He fucks like a machine. He’s the only one of these guys that actually can go all night.”

Ahim giggled at that. “So vulgar, Luka.”

“This coming from the girl that’s wrist-deep in me.”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” Ahim replied. She gave Luka a firm pinch in the skin under her breast.

Luka made a loud yelp at that, which drew attention from Marv and Don. “What are you guys doing over there, anyway?” Marvelous asked. 

“She’s tickling me!” Luka complained.

Ahim smiled serenely as she amplified her movements against Luka’s clit. “I had no idea how ticklish you were, Luka,” she replied, as if that really was all that was going on.

“You know full well!” Luka pouted.

The two pairs returned to their separate games. Luka and Ahim were certainly having more fun than Don was.

Luka squeezed Ahim’s thighs tighter. She squirmed her hips around. Ahim could tell she was getting close. “Are you ready, Luka?” Ahim asked. Her hand drifted away completely and ran up and down Luka’s thigh.

“Shut up and do it,” Luka grumbled. She pushed her hips upward to try to get back at that hand.

“So gauche,” Ahim said. She pinched inside Luka’s thighs.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Princess,” Luka gasped, almost a little too loudly.

“Well, if you insist,” Ahim replied. She started rubbing on her clit again immediately. Luka turned away from the rest of the room and buried her face in Ahim’s neck.

Ahim could feel Luka’s whole body quake on top of her, and her thighs clamped down on Ahim’s hand. Ahim placed a few gentle kisses on Luka’s head while she caught her breath.

Ahim made her dear Luka decent again under the blanket and just let her catch her breath. After the fight and these activities, Luka was ready for some sleep.


End file.
